Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/05
31. Mai 2012 *Asiatischer Elefant im Tierpark Berlin geboren - In der deutschen Hauptstadt Berlin gibt es süßen Nachwuchs: In der Nacht zum Donnerstag ist im Tierpark ein kleiner Asiatischer Elefant auf die Welt gekommen. - Berlin (dapd-kid). In der deutschen Hauptstadt Berlin gibt es süßen Nachwuchs: In der Nacht zum Donnerstag ist im Tierpark ein kleiner Asiatischer Elefant auf die Welt gekommen. - 31.05.2012. *Noch ein Elefantenbaby im Berliner Tierpark - Berlin - Im Berliner Tierpark gibt es neuen Nachwuchs bei den Elefanten. In der Nacht zum Donnerstag wurde um 3.15 Uhr ein weibliches Minifantchen geboren. Wie Tierparkdirektor Bernhard Blaszkiewitz mitteilte, wiegt das Jungtier 119 Kilo bei einer Größe von 99 Zentimetern. - 31.05.2012. *Tennessee's Elephant Sanctuary to honor memory of dog who befriended elephant at site - HOHENWALD, Tenn. — The Elephant Sanctuary in Hohenwald, Tenn., will honor the memory of a stray dog who befriended the site's founding elephant Tarra. Bella will be remembered Saturday with special activities including a pet adoption, a book signing and a presentation about Tarra and the dog. - 31.05.2012. *China key to elephants’ future in Africa – experts - The US Senate Committee on Foreign Relations on Thursday last week held a hearing on ivory and insecurity, highlighting the global implications of poaching in Africa. - 31.05.2012. *Diversion of land from tiger, elephant reserves will continue to need clearance from top panel - NEW DELHI: The environment and forests ministry on Tuesday decided to correct the internal guidelines on wildlife clearances for using forest patches in tiger and elephant reserves which will have to be approved by the National Board of Wildlife (NBWL). - 31.05.2012. *Amanda makes a trunk call - HERVEY Bay animal crusader Amanda French has called on the Fraser Coast to help save a baby elephant, in a campaign that took her all the way to Sumatra. - 31.05.2012. 30. Mai 2012 *C’sar the Elephant undergoes eye surgery once again - ASHEBORO, N.C. — The North Carolina Zoo’s oldest male elephant successfully underwent cataract surgery for the second time in six months on Tuesday. Officials said C’sar was diagnosed with cataracts in both eyes in 2010. - 30.05.2012. *City's inspection of elephant sanctuary should not delay transfer: Berardinetti - News this week of a refusal from PAWS, the California animal sanctuary offering to accept the Toronto Zoo's surviving elephants, to welcome a City of Toronto inspection should not delay a transfer of the animals, says Scarborough Councillor Michelle Berardinetti. - 30.05.2012. *French's crusade for baby elephant - HERVEY Bay animal crusader Amanda French has called on the Fraser Coast to help save a baby elephant in a campaign that took her all the way to Sumatra. Ms French is part of a team of three Queenslanders out to save Bona, an orphaned two-year-old Sumatran Elephant who was found malnourished and close to death in an Indonesian palm-oil plantation. - 30.05.2012. *Queenslanders on mission to save orphan baby elephant Bona - VISIBLY shy and painfully thin, little Bona timidly steps from the darkness towards the voices and arms of the three Queenslanders who will save her life. Captured in an emotional video, it's the beginning of an unlikely tale that has left a Sunshine Coast trio in a race to keep a baby elephant alive. - 30.05.2012. *Jumbo census to begin on Friday - BHUBANESWAR/BERHAMPUR: The state government will start a three-day elephant census from Friday amid concerns of rampant poaching of the animals in several forests. A month ago, charred remains of four buried elephants were recovered from Similipal national park. - 30.05.2012. 29. Mai 2012 *Kick it like Donna - Dieser Elefant liebt das Fußballspielen. - Dunstable (RPO). Wenn Donna mit dem Ball über den Platz rast, bebt die Erde und alle Gegenspieler sollten besser das Weite suchen. Denn Donna ist ein zwei Jahre alter Elefant und kennt kein Halten mehr, wenn sie ihren Riesenfußball in den Rüssel bekommt. - 29.05.2012. *GPS satellite helping scientists track endangered Asian elephants - Developers and poachers know no limits when it comes to the Asian elephant. This gargantuan mammal has been losing ground in its fight to survive. Not only is this creature prized for its tusks, but it has lost its natural habitat as new settlements, roads and crops increasingly pop up. - 29.05.2012. *Summer of elephants for recent Cabrini grad - While most graduates fret over finding jobs and stress over other related post-college crises this summer, Aileen Shotzberger will spend eight weeks in Thailand volunteering for a cause near and dear to her heart – helping endangered elephants. - 29.05.2012. *Zimbabwe recovers 50 elephant tusks - HARARE, Zimbabwe -- Wildlife authorities say rangers shot dead a poacher in northwestern Zimbabwe and seized 28 elephant tusks from a bush hideout. The National Parks and Wildlife Authority said in a statement Tuesday the poacher, aged about 50, died in an exchange of fire over the weekend in Binga near the border with Zambia. - 29.05.2012. *Bureaucracy stymies moving Toronto Zoo elephants - TORONTO - We all know that bureaucracy has its own rules, and if it is ordered to do something with which it disagrees, there are innumerable ways to frustrate achievement. - 29.05.2012. *Jumbo population stable in state - MYSORE: The number of elephants in the state is more or less the same as the last census in 2007. Preliminary results of the elephant census which concluded last week have proved wrong people who claimed the number of elephants in the state is on the increase and had demanded that the forest department initiate population control measures. - 29.05.2012. 28. Mai 2012 *Photos: Elephant plays soccer - Two-year-old Donna the elephant showed off her soccer skills at the Whipsnade Zoo near Dunstable, central England on May 28, 2012. - Fotos. - 28.05.2012. *Elephant-lover gets up close - ELEPHANT behaviourist June Billings travelled to Colchester Zoo in a car overflowing with fruit and vegetables last Saturday. June, 61, of Mildenhall, spent the day clearing out the elephant enclosure and feeding the animals with produce donated by Sainsbury’s. - 29.05.2012. *Namibia: Khorixas Under Elephant Siege - Windhoek — Residents of Khorixas Constituency have vowed to take the law into their own hands if government does not do anything about the damage being done by marauding wild elephants in their constituency. - 28.05.2012. *Male Elephant Given To Khao Kiao Open Zoo - On Sunday at the Khao Kiao Open Zoo, the Abbot of Dhammajak Temple gave a male elephant to the zoo. The Chairman of Zoo’s Organization Committee Mrs. Srirat Rattapana represented the Zoo in receiving the elephant, called Plaai Tepkiri, aged 11. - 28.05.2012. 27. Mai 2012 *Augsburg: Tierisch nah dran - Mit viel Nähe zum Tier lockt der Augsburger Zoo seit 75 Jahren Besucher – ein Grund zum Feiern. - Im Jahre 802 stürmte erstmals ein Elefant die Fuggerstadt und sorgte für ungläubige Blicke der Einwohner. 1584 brüllte anlässlich einer Jahrmarktveranstaltung der erste Löwe. 1748 kam ein achtjähriges Panzernashorn nach Augsburg. - 27.05.2012. *Africa’s Wildlife Crisis: More Than 10,000 Elephants Slaughtered In 2011 - Poachers in Africa killed more than 10,000 elephants in 2011 according to a recent report detailing the grim situation for elephant’s and rhino’s in the country. Prices have skyrocketed for elephant tusks and rhino horns as buyers in Asia attempt to make ivory ornaments out of the elephant tusks and traditional medicine from rhino horns. - 27.05.2012. *Tanzania: Police Recover Elephant Tusks From Poachers - Sumbawanga — Police have arrested a Burundian refugee from Katumba refugee settlement in Mpanda District for possessing three elephant tusks worth over 24m/-. The suspect who was later identified as a habitual poacher, Meshack Misongwe (63), was also in illegal possession of 259 bullets which could be used in heavy weapons including SAR/ SMG. - 27.05.2012. *Dubare elephant camp, a perfect getaway - As the summer vacation is coming to an end, the number of tourists coming to Dubare elephant camp is increasing. - Started during the British era, this camp has gained popularity in Asia itself. Situated amidst lush green forest and on the bank of docile river Cauvery, this centre is a perfect getaway for the tourists coming from cities. - 27.05.2012. *California elephant sanctuary official says no to second planned site visit by Toronto Zoo officials - The co-founder of the California sanctuary that’s supposed to be taking our three remaining elephants says she’s so fed up with the way transfer negotiations are going, she’s saying no to a second inspection visit to her facility by Toronto Zoo officials. - 27.05.2012. *Radio collar project to track elephants fails - COIMBATORE: Hardly ten months after a 20-year-old female member of an elephant herd was fitted with a GPS (Gloabal Positioning System) enabled Radio Collar at Boluvampatty forest range near Thondamuthur here to study movement and behaviour of the gentle giants, Forest Department and experts from World Wide Fund (WWF) have initiated a massive search in Coimbatore forests to track it and recover the equipment. - 27.05.2012. *Kaziranga elephant killed by another jumbo in a fight - Jorhat (Assam), May 27 (PTI) The carcass of a male elephant has been recovered from Agaratoli range of the world famed Kaziranga National Park (KNP) following a fight between two jumbos, park officials said today. - 27.05.2012. *Elephant and pig tipped to predict Euro 2012 games - Who’s going to win the European Championship? Time to ask an elephant − or a pig. Poland’s answer to Paul the Octopus − the tentacled tipster who gained worldwide fame for his 2010 World Cup predictions − is Citta the elephant. Ukraine, however, will probably go for an enormous beer-loving pig, but there are big doubts about whether he can handle being in the media glare. - 27.05.2012. *Elephant census from June 1 - Ranchi, May 27 (PTI) After a gap of five years, an elephant census will be conducted in Jharkhand and three other states from June 1 in a three-day long exercise. "As per the Central government guidelines, the census will be taken up between June 1 and 3 in Jharkhand and three other states, having contiguous habitat," Conservator of Forest (Palamau Tiger Project, Betla Core Area in Palamau) Premjit Anand, told PTI. - 27.05.2012. *Two killed, 2 injured by elephants - MADIKERI: Two persons were killed by an elephant in two separate incidents on Saturday. Jenukurubara Rajanna(32) a resident of Kokkehadi near Mahukal reseve forest was attacked by a wild elephant while he was returning to his residence. - 27.05.2012. 26. Mai 2012 *Hunting for elephants, unleashing political tsunamis - The rain in Spain falls mainly in the plain. That is, unless the governor of Florida, the Honorable Blinkless and Clueless One, brings up shooting elephants to the king. Then you unleash a political tsunami of late-night derision by Spanish TV comedians directed at Florida’s “let’s get to work” leader, Gov. Rick Scott, who was captured on video during an overseas trade mission acting like a blundering Local Yokel before His Majesty of Spain, AKA the hip-impaired Elephant Killer. - 26.05.2012. *In Kerala, elephants on lease for Rs. 1 crore - It's a classic case of increasing demand and shrinking supply leading to a jumbo rise in prices. With supply static and demand from temples and churches increasing, the transfer value of a captive elephant has seen a phenomenal increase in the past few years. - 26.05.2012. *Drought takes heavy toll on elephants - BANGALORE: The severe drought in Karnataka has hit elephants too, with 23 of them dying due to dehydration. The deaths occurred between January and May in the 643-sqkm Nagarahole tiger reserve. On Friday, an elephant died in the Kalhalla range of Nagarahole. Last year, 13 elephants had died in the same period. - 26.05.2012. *Findings: Saheli died of heart failure, says autopsy - ISLAMABAD: Saheli, the elephant who died at Marghazar Zoo on May 1, suffered a heart attack, said an autopsy report issued by the National Veterinary Laboratory (NVL) on Friday. The autopsy was carried out by NVL experts on samples from Saheli, after the pachyderm died under mysterious circumstances following a brief illness. - 26.05.2012. *Railway, wildlife department to join hands for jumbo protection - BERHAMPUR: Wildlife and railway officials met here on Friday to address the problem of elephant deaths in train accidents in the state. The latest incident took place last week when an adult elephant died in a train accident at Sabulia near Rambha in Ganjam district. - 26.05.2012. 25. Mai 2012 *Elephants and rhinos face extinction according to experts - According to a new report which has been put forward by experts, tens of thousands of elephants were killed last year and both elephants and rhinos face the threat of extinction. - The African wildlife crisis is clearly on the high as alarm bells have already started ringing in the case of the extinction of elephants and rhinos. According to a new report by the global body tracking endangered species organization, around tens of thousands of elephants were likely slaughtered just last year. - 25.05.2012. *Food for thought from Assam’s elephant corridors - The man-animal conflict in the mountain ranges of Assam, Arunachal Pradesh and neighbouring Bhutan need a solution in synergy with nature. - For sometime now, the Assam Forest Department, along with conservation groups, has been working with the Indian Railways to minimise instances of elephant hits on railway tracks. However, their efforts are still too few and far between and consequently the pachyderms continue to be mowed down, especially at unmanned rail-road crossings. - 25.05.2012. *Census ends with sighting of 23 elephants in Hassan dist - In the elephant census carried out five years back, district was home to 22 elephants. - The district is home for 23 jumbos, according to the elephant census which came to an end in the district on Thursday, said deputy conservator of forests Lakshman. - 25.05.2012. *Zoo volunteer's heart belongs to the 'big guys' - There's no glamour in being a volunteer elephant caretaker at the Oakland Zoo, but that's just fine with Piedmont Pines resident Cheryl Matthews. She does it because she loves it. - 25.05.2012. *Be a Voice: beauty and majesty must be saved - When I see an elephant family, free and happy in the wild, the little babies playfully cavorting in the mud with the female adults so tenderly and protectively looking after them, and see a majestic bull elephant in the power of his musth (mating period of high testosterone) with so much triumphant dignity, every part of my being rises up with one purpose: to do all I possibly can to conserve them in all their magnificence. - 25.05.2012. *XTRA DIARY: The young Princess Elizabeth on an elephant: Diamond Jubilee exhibition at ZSL - Howdah they get up there? IT’S difficult to imagine the Queen enjoying an elephant ride or playing with penguins, but it seems Her Majesty’s done it all, and the Zoological Society of London have photos to prove it. - 25.05.2012. *Decorated Army colonel who shot suspected elephant poacher fined £3,000 - A decorated Army colonel who shot a suspected elephant poacher attempting to steal night-vision goggles in Kenya has been fined £3,000 and severely reprimanded. - Col Neil Hutton, a veteran of Iraq and Afghanistan, was told he was “inexcusably irresponsible” for shooting six times at Kenyan civilians before a live firing exercise. - 25.05.2012. *Census gives indications of healthy pachyderm population - The three-day synchronised elephant census carried out in the four southern States concluded on Thursday. Indirect evidence gathered in the form of peeling off of the bark from trees, dung and even sighting at waterholes indicated that the pachyderm population was healthy, say forest officials and representatives of NGOs who were involved in the exercise. - 25.05.2012. 24. Mai 2012 *Elephant forces ODOT to rework construction plan - PORTLAND, OR (KPTV) - The Oregon Department of Transportation announced big plans for summer construction, and an Oregon Zoo elephant is making a big impact on one project. - 24.05.2012. *Tracking Endangered Elephants With Satellite Technology - ScienceDaily (May 24, 2012) — GPS and satellite technology is helping experts develop a long term strategy to protect the endangered Malaysian elephant. - A hundred years ago wild elephants on the Malay Peninsular could be counted in their thousands -- now there are less than 1500. Over the last century around 50 per cent of forest cover in Peninsular Malaysia has been lost. - 24.05.2012. *Most elephant corridors in State are under threat, say experts - Development activities, human settlements narrowing pathways. - Most of the elephant migratory corridors in the State are under threat, experts have found, even as the High Court’s June deadline for the government to submit a report on man-elephant conflict in Hassan and Kodagu is fast approaching. - 24.05.2012. *Elephant tusks seized in Sri Lanka came from Kenya - (Reuters) - A shipping container filled with hundreds of elephant tusks seized in Sri Lanka this week came from the Kenyan port of Mombasa, Kenyan wildlife authorities said on Thursday. - 24.04.2012. *Elephants 'salute' Olympic torch - The Olympic torch has been "saluted" by two flag-waving elephants at a safari park after the flame was transported aboard a train for the first time. On the sixth day of its national tour, the torch was hailed by the African elephants as it was held aloft on the footplate of a Severn Valley Railway locomotive passing their enclosure. - 24.05.2012. *MORRISSEY: Manila elephant rescue - Morrissey launches successful Philippines elephant liberation operation. - Singer-songwriter Morrissey instigates rehoming of a depressed Philippines elephant... Morrissey, the former Smiths front-man has been in action again as an animal welfare supporter, this time in the Philippines where his intervention has reportedly saved an elephant from cramped conditions and seclusion. - 24.05.2012. *Dispute over elephant treatment jeopardizes city animal control enforcement - ATLANTA - The city of Atlanta's ability to pick up stray cats and aggressive dogs is in jeopardy after a dispute over the treatment of circus elephants. - 24.05.2012. 23. Mai 2012 *Tausende Elefanten von Wilderern in Kongo-Brazzaville getötet - Schutz offenbar nur im Nouabale Ndoki Nationalpark. - Bomassa (dapd). Wilderer haben Tierschützern zufolge in den vergangenen fünf Jahren rund 5.000 Elefanten in der Umgebung des Nouabale Ndoki Nationalpark in Kongo-Brazzaville getötet. - 23.05.2012. *Name gefunden: Babyfant im Tierpark heißt Bogor - Anfang Mai wurde im Tierpark ein Elefantenbaby geboren. Nun hat es einen Namen: Bogor. - Ein paar Wochen musste der Mini-Rüssel ohne Namen auskommen. Nun hat das Anfang Mai im Tierpark geborene asiatische Elefantenbaby einen Namen: Es heißt Bogor, wie eine Sprecherin des Tierparks am Mittwoch mitteilte. - 23.05.2012. *Indischer Bundesstaat erlässt Strafe bei Tötung von Wilderern - Ein Staat im Westen Indiens hat der Wilderei den Kampf angesagt. Wildhüter, die bei ihrer Patrouille in Naturreservaten mutmassliche Wilderer verletzen oder töten, werden nicht bestraft. - 23.05.2012. *Fußball: Elefantenkuh Citta soll EM-Orakel werden - Den Ausgang des Champions-League-Finales tippte sie richtig, nun soll die Elefantenkuh Citta bei der Fußball-Europameisterschaft als Orakel ihre Siegesahnungen unter Beweis stellen. - 23.05.2012. *Orissa: Three jumbo carcasses found - BARIPADA: Even as the forest department has initiated a probe into the alleged poisoning of five elephants in the Similipal Tiger Reserve (STR) in Mayurbhanj district, recovery of decomposed bodies of three elephants including one tusker age about 10-years on Tuesday has put the forest officials in a fix. - 23.05.2012. *Poachers abandon 22 elephant tusks - Police in Matabeleland North working in conjunction with the Parks and Wildlife Management Authority have launched a manhunt for six suspected poachers who fled after being found in possession of 22 elephant tusks last Saturday. - 23.05.2012. *OR Officials Balance Road Work, Pregnant Elephant - PORTLAND, Ore. -- Oregon highway officials think they've come up with a plan to balance their need to repave two miles of highway near the Oregon Zoo with the zoo's need to keep a pregnant elephant calm and unstressed. The Oregonian reports (http://is.gd/kETuvD ) that the challenge of Rose-Tu's pregnancy is a first for transportation officials. - 23.05.2012. *Kerala: Elephant rampage incidents on the rise - Thiruvananthapuram: More and more incidents of elephants on rampage are being reported in Kerala. This has brought the focus back on the debate on the parading of animals at festivals. - 23.05.2012. *Orissa: Elephant calf dies of sunstroke - BARIPADA: Dry water bodies and shortage of water in the forest areas of the northern parts of Odisha have left the animals hungry for water. Falling pray to the rising temperature was a one-year-old elephant calf. - 23.05.2012. *Sri Lanka customs seize 1.5 tons of elephant tusks - COLOMBO, Sri Lanka (AP) — Sri Lankan customs officials say they have seized about 1.5 tons of elephant tusks in the largest ever such seizure in the country. - 23.05.2012. *Tracking endangered elephants with satellite technology - A hundred years ago wild elephants on the Malay Peninsular could be counted in their thousands — now there are less than 1500. Over the last century around 50 per cent of forest cover in Peninsular Malaysia has been lost. - 23.05.2012. *5,000 elephants killed in Republic of Congo - BOMASSA, Republic of Congo (AP) -- A wildlife official says that about 5,000 elephants have been killed by poachers over the past five years around the Nouabale Ndoki National Park in the Republic of Congo. - 23.05.2012. *Life Size Memories - Das Dokumentarfilmprojekt "Life Size Memories" von Frederique Lengaigne und Klaus Reisinger widmet sich faszinierenden Lebewesen: Den Elefanten. Ihre Reise führt sie durch den Dschungel Asiens, um mit lebensgroßen Porträts die Schicksale von Elefanten zu erforschen. - 23.05.2012. *Elephant census gets going - The three-day synchronised elephant census in over 958 sq km area of the six ranges of the Anamalai Tiger Reserve (ATR) and 690 sq km area in six ranges of the Coimbatore Division began on Tuesday. - 23.05.2012. 22. Mai 2012 *Olifantje geboren in Dierenpark Emmen - Emmen - Dinsdagmorgen om vier minuten voor negen is in Dierenpark Emmen een olifantje geboren. - Na een draagtijd van ruim 22 maanden bracht olifant Htoo Khin Aye, omringd door haar kinderen en kleinkinderen, na een vlotte bevalling een kerngezonde zoon ter wereld. - 22.05.2012. *Oregon Zoo's pregnant elephant makes ODOT's busy road construction season a little wilder - Oregon transportation officials are used to scheduling noisy, earth-shaking roadwork so that it doesn't disturb salmon and peregrine falcons. - 22.05.2012. *Forest guard trampled to death by elephant - Udhagamandalam (TN), May 22 (PTI) A forest guard was trampled to death by an elephant today at Mukkatti in Mudumalai Tiger Reserve, about 65 km from here, forest officials said. - 22.05.2012. *Sakrebailu elephant camp a big hit with people - Common tourists are not allowed to visit many ecotourism centres in the state, but the Sakrebailu elephant camp in Shimoga district continues to attract commoners. - 22.05.2012. *Morrissey intervenes to aid sick elephant - The singer-songwriter Morrissey has called for a sick elephant to be relocated from a zoo in Manila to an animal sanctuary. He made the request ahead of playing a concert in the Philippines. - 22.05.2012. *Rogue elephant held, handed back to Bangladesh - An elephant that had crossed the border into Tripura last month, destroying crops and triggering panic, was yesterday handed back to Bangladesh. The Border Guards of Bangladesh (BGB) received the elephant from the Border Security Force (BSF). - 22.05.2012. *Elephant count begins with hope that numbers are up - CHENNAI: Officials of Tamil Nadu, Kerala and Karnataka will carry out a three-day elephant headcount starting Tuesday, with foresters optimistic about finding a significant increase in the number of pachyderms. - 22.05.2012. *VIDEO: Poland's very own Euro elephant - After the success of Paul the octopus at the 2010 World Cup, officials in Poland have nominated Citta the elephant as the Euro 2012 tipster. Paul rightly predicted the outcome of eight matches at the World Cup in South Africa including the eventual winners Spain. - 22.05.2012. 21. Mai 2012 *Namibia: Community Meeting Held About 'Elephant Problem' - THE Khorixas community has called for a review of the human-wildlife conflict policy of the Ministry of Environment and Tourism. This plea was made at a meeting convened by Khorixas constituency councillor Sebastian !Husi !Gobs with traditional authorities to discuss problem elephants. - 21.05.2012. *NASA Looks Down Reveals Increase In Elephant Poaching - SatNews Unbelieveable to see such carnage... - The Kenya Wildlife Service has failed to contain elephant poaching in Kenya and it has now reached alarming levels, according to research by KWS scientists and their American counterparts using satellite images. - 21.05.2012. *Paddy comes to rescue of elephants in Arunanchal - Seijosa (Arunachal Pradesh), May 21 (IANS) The humble paddy has come to the rescue of elephants facing retaliation from villagers during human-elephant conflict in and around the Pakke Tiger Reserve in Arunachal Pradesh. - 21.05.2012. *Captured elephant sent off to Belum State Park - SUNGAI SIPUT, Malaysia - A wild elephant captured near Kampung Jalong here was relocated to the Royal Belum State Park yesterday. The female elephant, believed to be between 10 and 12 years old and weighing 1.5 tonnes, was transported by lorry on the five-hour journey at 5pm, a week after it was caught near the perimeter of the Piah Forest Reserve. - 21.05.2012. *Elephant tips 4x4 - A game drive for guests at a Worcester game reserve turned into a nightmare when an elephant tried to topple their game-viewing vehicle. Two passengers were injured when they jumped from the vehicle in fright. - 21.05.2012. *Karnataka: Illegal arms, threat to elephants - BANGALORE: Illegal arms owned by some people in border villages of Mysore and Kodagu districts are posing a threat to the elephant population in the Mysore region. This came to light when the carcass of an elephant with bullet injuries was found in a village near Periyapatna recently. - 21.05.2012. *Former circus barns get historic status - Elephants could once again be seen along U.S. 31 near Peru. - PERU, Ind. (AP) -- Miami County historian Kreig Adkins remembers the days when there was a chance you'd be driving down U.S. 31 and see elephants. That's right. Elephants. On U.S. 31. - 21.05.2012. *Captured elephant sent off to Belum State Park - JUMBO TASK: Efforts ongoing to move others to reduce conflicts with villagers. - SUNGAI SIPUT: A wild elephant captured near Kampung Jalong here was relocated to the Royal Belum State Park yesterday. - 21.05.2012. *Elephant survives train accident near Deepor Beel - GUWAHATI: An elephant crossing the railway track at Deepor Beel area, about 15km from here on Saturday night, was hit by a moving train. Though the animal survived and later walked to the Rani-Garbhanga reserved forest, the incident once again brought to the fore the precarious condition of elephants while crossing railway tracks. - 21.05.2012. *Elephant goes wild in zoo, injures sambhar deer - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: Tension clutched the city zoo premises here on Sunday morning when Raju, the jumbo in the zoo ran wild, breaking into the cage of sambhar deer and creating panic all around. Four sambhar deer were injured in the melee and the condition of one deer is learnt to be critical. - 21.05.2012. *Tusker showed no symptoms of musth: veterinary doctors - THRISSUR: All the 27 veterinary doctors who examined the fitness of Unnippilly Kalidasan, the elephant that ran amuck during the Thrissur Pooram on May 2, have told M Anilkumar, the sub-divisional magistrate and RDO Thrissur, that the elephant had not shown any clear symptom of musth during the fitness examination conducted at noon on May 1. - 21.05.2012. 20. Mai 2012 *Tag für Tag lernt der Berliner Mini-Elefant, wozu das lange Ding in seinem Gesicht gut ist - Ganz schön kompliziert, dieses Elefantenleben. Seit wenigen Tagen weiß das auch der Dickhäuter-Nachwuchs im Tierpark. B.Z. AM SONNTAG besuchte ihn. - Irgendwie ist er immer im Weg. Beim Laufen, beim Trinken und sonst auch. Dieser 80 Zentimeter lange Schlauch, der am Kopf des Minifanten baumelt. Gut bewegen kann der Baby-Dickhäuter ihn noch nicht. - 20.05.2012. *Bangladeshi circus elephant returns home - Helenbala Sundari, an elephant of a Bangladeshi circus party which entered into Indian territory over a month ago, has been returned to Bangladesh, official sources said today. Forest officials handed over the elephant to Border Security Force (BSF) authorities who in turn gave it to the officers of Bangladesh Border Guard (BGB) yesterday, they said. - 20.05.2012. *Orissa: Elephant hit by train, dies - BERHAMPUR: An elephant died when a goods train hit it near Humma on Friday night. Sources said the elephant was crossing the area when it came on the railway track and was hit by the train. - 20.05.2012. *Elephant runs amok, causes panic - An elephant, Chirakkal Mahadevan, ran amok in Perumbillyssery near Thrissur on Saturday, triggering panic and blocking vehicular traffic for hours. The trouble began at around 12 noon when the animal turned hostile near a petrol pump at Perumbillyssery while it was being taken to the Chowur Mahavishnu Temple festival. - 20.05.2012. *Man doesn't forget elephant he gave zoo - ASHEBORO -- A man who pays $12,000 for an elephant never forgets. It's been 34 years since Angus Mercer pledged the money to the N.C. Zoological Park to bring an African elephant into its permanent collection, and though he'd been too busy to get back to visit until Friday, Mercer and his family have felt a strong connection to C'Sar. - 20.05.2012. 19. Mai 2012 *Baby-Elefant: Meine ersten Tage im Elefantenleben - Der kleine Nachwuchs von Elefanten-Dame Nova im Tierpark entdeckt seine neue Welt. - Die Nacht ist vorbei. Die Pfleger kommen gegen 7.30 Uhr mit dem Frühstück ins Elefantenhaus. Sie bringen den Dickhäutern Äpfel, Karotten und Bananen mit. Elefanten-Dame Nova und ihr süßer Nachwuchs stehen getrennt von der Herde. - 19.05.2012. *Male elephant found electrocuted - Erode (TN), May 19 (PTI) A male elephant was found electrocuted near a private land in a village of Kadambur forest range in the district today. - 19.05.2012. *Toledo Zoo opens new $15M elephant exhibit - TOLEDO, Ohio (AP) — The elephants at one Ohio zoo have a new home to roam. The Toledo Zoo is showing off its new $15 million elephant exhibit this weekend. Zoo officials say the new area will give its four elephants more places to move and stretch their trunks. - 19.05.2012. *Jumbo rise in elephant deaths in Assam - IT HAPPENS again in Assam’s Karbi Anglong. The autonomous hill district has turned into an elephant killing field with increasing cases of man-elephant conflicts. The forest department seems to be a silent spectator in most of the occasions. - 19.05.2012. *Tierschützer gegen Zirkus Renz - Wetterau Peta fordert Eingreifen des Kreis-Veterinäramtes / „Systematische Tierquälerei“. - Die Tierschutzorganisation Peta, nach eigenen Angaben die größte der Welt, hat das Veterinäramt des Wetteraukreises aufgefordert, dem in Friedberg ansässigen Zirkus Universal Renz die Erlaubnis zur Tierhaltung zu entziehen. - 19.05.2012. *Zoo patron, pachyderm meet again after 34 years - ASHEBORO A man who pays $12,000 for an elephant never forgets. - It’s been 34 years since Angus Mercer pledged the money to the N.C. Zoological Park to bring an African elephant into its permanent collection, and though he’d been too busy to get back to visit until Friday, Mercer and his family have felt a strong connection to C’Sar. - 19.05.2012. 18. Mai 2012 *Kenya: Nasa Shows Elephant Poaching On the Rise - The Kenya Wildlife Service has failed to contain elephant poaching in Kenya and it has now reached alarming levels, according to research by KWS scientists and their American counterparts using satellite images. The peer-reviewed research in the reputable Australia-based Wildlife Research journal on April 12 employed sophisticated techniques to accurately identify hotspots of elephant poaching. - 18.05.2012. *4,800 visitors blaze to Toledo Zoo’s new trail - Big enclosure for elephants at heart of project. - Amy Kessinger's son Mason was so excited to see elephants Friday that he took a tumble out of his stroller. The 3-year-old from Perrysburg was not hurt, and his excitement about the Toledo Zoo's grand opening of the Tembo Trail couldn't be diminished. - 18.05.2012. *Elephant kills villager in Koraput - KORAPUT: A tribal was trampled to death by an elephant in Koraput's Narenga village. The incident took place when the victim, Chaitanya Muduli (37), was returning from his field on Tuesday evening. - 18.05.2012. *Thiruvananthapuram: The painted pachyderm - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: Artist Kanakasanan P believes that elephants are the most majestic of animals. His collection of paintings ‘Paintana’, is a tribute to the towering beauty of the giant mammal. Through his thirty paintings, he has tried to portray the animal as an ideal mother and a being with a distinct identity. - 18.05.2012. *Elephant census at Palamu Tiger Reserve from June 1 - Daltonganj: The Palamu Tiger Reserve ( PTR) is all set to carry out elephant census. The counting of elephants will begin on June 1 and end on June 3, said DFO (Core) Premjit Anand. - 18.05.2012. 17. Mai 2012 *Elefanten nun ohne Graben - Gehege und Zuschauerbereich in der Wilhelma umgestaltet. - Die Elefantenanlage der Wilhelma ist über 40 Jahre alt und besaß einen Absperrgraben, der für die betagten Elefantendamen zu gefährlich geworden war. Dieser Graben ist nun verschwunden, denn das Außengehege wurde umgebaut, ist nun bezugsfertig. Die beiden Elefantendamen Pama und Zella können darin künftig deutlich mehr Komfort genießen. - 17.05.2012. *11 elephants to be translocated to MP - While a public interest litigation urging action against increasing elephant deaths in the state is still in the high court, the state government's forest department is planning to translocate 11 captive elephants to forest areas in Madhya Pradesh. - 17.05.2012. *Sumatra-Elefant in Indonesien getötet - Wilderer haben in der indonesischen Provinz Banda Aceh einen der letzten Sumatra-Elefanten getötet. Es sei der zweite derartige Fall binnen eines Monats, sagte ein Sprecher der lokalen Forstbehörden. - 17.05.2012. *Country's biggest resting shelter for elephants coming up in Haryana - CHANDIGARH: Many would remember the famous 70s movie based on man-animal friendship, 'Haathi Mere Saathi'. Now, real life is all set to imitate reel with the first-of-its kind rehabilitation centre for ageing and sick elephants coming up in Yamunanagar in Haryana. The centre will be operational by end of this year. - 17.05.2012. *Keeping out elephants - Whatever the mitigation measures, maintain and manage them well. - WHEN elephants invade human settlements on the fringes of the jungle, it is usually to forage for food in farms and orchards. That was the case with the herd of elephants that raided eight Orang Asli villages in the Banun Resettlement Scheme in Hulu Perak. - 17.05.2012. *Human-elephant conflict on the rise in Assam - Guwahati: The death of a female elephant undergoing treatment for paralysis in Assam's Karbi Anglong district Wednesday has again brought to light the human-elephant conflict in the region. The adult animal was found paralysed May 2 in the compound of a house in Nahorsala village in the northeastern range of Silonijan. - 17.05.2012. *Rare elephant found dead in Indonesia: official - A critically-endangered Sumatran elephant has been found dead in Indonesia's Aceh province, an official said Wednesday, the second death from suspected poisoning within a month. - 17.05.2012. *Second Sumatran elephant found poisoned - AN official says a second endangered Sumatran elephant has been poisoned in western Indonesia, apparently by villagers trying to protect their crops. - Forestry Ministry official Harmidi says the carcass of the 20-year-old male elephant was discovered yesterday near a plantation in Aceh province. - 17.05.2012. 16. Mai 2012 *Die letzten ihrer Art - Eine bewegende Reportage über den Elefanten-Dokumentarfilm "Life Size Memories. - "Life Size Memories", ab 25. Mai im Kino: Sechs Jahre Dreharbeiten für eine Doku über das Schicksal der asiatischen Elefanten. Die Naturfilmer Frédérique Lengaigne und Klaus Reisinger zeigen eine Welt, wie es sie in Asien sonst nicht mehr gibt. - 16.05.2012. *Kochi: Elephant dies of cardiac arrest - KOCHI: A 40-year-old elephant died of cardiac arrest in Kumbalam on Tuesday. The elephant, Meenkulam Achuthan, was sick and was undergoing medical treatment for the last few months. - 16.05.2012. *Malacañang responds to Morrissey elephant appeal, tasks experts to check on Mali - Prompted by a letter from English singer and lyricist Morrissey, Malacañang has ordered the Bureau of Animal Industry to evaluate if the Manila Zoo's 35-year old Asian elephant, Mali, should be transferred to a sanctuary. - 16.05.2012. *Wenn sie brummt, ist sie zufrieden - Elefantendame Tembo lässt sich durchfüttern. - WITTSTOCK - Es ist ein ganz tiefes Brummen. Ein bisschen ähnelt das Geräusch dem zufriedenen Schnurren eines Katers, nur ist es um einige Oktaven tiefer. Kein Wunder, ist das Tier, das dieses Geräusch erzeugt, um einiges größer; gut und gerne zwei Tonnen Gewicht unterscheiden so ein Katzentier und Tembo, die Elefantendame aus dem Zirkus „Aramannt“, der derzeit von Donnerstag bis Sonntag in Wittstock gastiert. - 16.05.2012. *Nach tödlichem Unfall neues Elefanten-Gehege: Willkommen in unserem RÜSSELS-Heim! - Stuttgart - Der Tod von Elefanten-Dame Vilja (†61) schockte die Stuttgarter. Das Tier stürzte vor zwei Jahren nach einem Hitzschlag in den Graben des Geheges, starb dort. Es war bereits der zweite Sturz des Elefanten in den Graben. - 16.05.2012. *Sanctuary to conserve elephants - Agrarian Services and Wildlife Minister SM Chandrasena, told the Daily News the government would set up a sanctuary in the Anuradhapura district in the North Central Province, as part of the elephant conservation programme. - 16.05.2012. *Human-Elephant conflict aggravated - The human-elephant conflict has claimed the lives of 20 people and 79 elephants in the first four months of the year, Elephant Conservation Deputy Director WSK Pathiratna said. - 16.05.2012. *Killer elephant's fate decided soon - Final debate over Mila's $500K move to US. - Whether the elephant that crushed its keeper to death will be moved to an American animal sanctuary will be decided in the next few weeks. - 16.05.2012. *Elephants at festivals: Rules being flouted with impunity - KOCHI: Most of the casualties in incidents involving captive elephants could have been averted had government agencies and festival committees taken effective steps to implement the government order on norms for transporting and parading elephants at festivals. - 16.05.2012. 15. Mai 2012 *Kenya: Two Elephants Killed in Laikipia 'For Witchcraft' - Two elephants were killed on Mugie Ranch in Laikipia on May 8. The carcasses of a young male and female were found the following morning with their tusks violently hacked off and three taken. On inspection, the nails were found to have been chopped from each elephant's hoof, the female's teats were cut out and the male's external rectum was removed. - 15.05.2012. *Leser verraten, was an dem Mythos dran ist - Haben Elefanten wirklich Angst vor Mäusen? Und wenn ja, warum? Unsere Leser liefern Antworten - oder versuchen es zumindest. - Was könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass Elefanten Angst vor Mäusen haben? Und stimmt das denn überhaupt? Diese Fragen stellten wir unseren Lesern und die Antworten brachten einige interessante Theorien ans Licht. - 15.05.2012. *Elefanten-Gehege: Neue Wohlfühlanlage in der Wilhelma - Schattiger Bambus, feiner Sand und ein großer "Pool" – die Elefanten in der Stuttgarter Wilhelma haben ein neues Wohlfühl-Gelände. - Schattiger Bambus, feiner Sand und ein großer "Pool" – die Elefanten in der Stuttgarter Wilhelma haben ein neues Wohlfühl-Gelände. "Die über 40 Jahre alte Anlage war einfach nicht mehr zeitgemäß", sagte Zoo-Direktor Dieter Jauch bei der offiziellen Präsentation des neu gestalteten Außengeheges. - 15.05.2012. *Olifant Fahim uit Bellewaerde Park in Ieper verliest beide slagtanden - Ieper - Bellewaerde Park zit met een eerste communicantje: de jonge olifant Fahim verloor beide slagtanden tijdens een speels gevecht met zijn kompaan Tunga. - 15.05.2012. *Whales and Elephants: Are They Instinctively Aware or Predictive of Tsunamis? - In April, as tsunami warnings hit the Indonesian and Sri Lankan coasts, sea-watching photographer and filmmaker Andrew Sutton of Britain was off the southern tip of Sri Lanka. He and his crew were watching and photographing whales who suddenly and completely vanished. - 15.05.2012. *The Illegal Wildlife Trade: A Survey of Greed, Tragedy, and Ignorance - Since the beginning of 2012, over 250 elephants have been killed in Cameroon. Adults are being slaughtered for ivory to be used for jewelry, ornaments, and traditional medicine; young juveniles and infants are being killed indiscriminately or left orphaned to die without the protection of their mothers. - 15.05.2012. *Oakland Zoo Hosts Cynthia Moss for Celebrating Elephants Reception, Lecture & Silent Auction - On Saturday, May 19, at 6:00pm, Oakland Zoo will host a Celebrating Elephants evening presentation featuring Cynthia Moss, one of the world's leading experts on African Elephants. - 15.05.2012. *ZIRKUS IN ZAHLEN - Rund 3000 Euro gibt Circus Krone täglich aus, um Menschen und Tiere zu verpflegen. Alleine für die Raubtiere müssen pro Tag insgesamt rund 180 Kilogramm Fleisch zur Verfügung stehen. Jeder der sieben Elefanten braucht pro Tag zwei Zentner Stroh, einen Zentner Heu, 15 Kilo Brot und etwa zehn Kilogramm Frischfutter – im Gesamtwert von 50 Euro. - 15.05.2012. *Elephant sanctuary to set up in Sri Lanka North Central Province - May 15, Colombo: The Sri Lankan government is to set up a sanctuary in the Anuradhapura District of the North Central Province as part of its elephant conservation programme. Wild Life and Agrarian Services Minister S.M. Chandrasena says the government is to establish the sanctuary at a cost of Rs. 250 million. - 15.05.2012. *Elephants flee logged forests - RAMPAGE: Villagers in Machang near Machang forest report massive damage to their crops. - KOTA BARU: THE state Wildlife Department said rampant logging at the Bukit Bakau forest reserve in Machang is driving elephants into nearby villages. - 15.05.2012. 14. Mai 2012 *Ambanis to donate rare jumbo to Tirumala temple - Business tycoon Mukesh Ambani’s son Anant Ambani is all set to donate a “rare white elephant,” to be imported from either Myanmar or Thailand, to Tirumala Tirupati Devasthanam (TTD). - Sources said that chief priest of Tirumala Tirupati Desvasthanam (TTD) A V Ramana Dikshitulu has agreed to give a private blessing to Mukesh Ambani’s son Anant Ambani. - 14.05.2012. *Elephants are Dedicated Mothers - With a 22 month gestation period, it’s safe to say elephants are seriously invested in motherhood. IFAW (International Fund for Animal Welfare) recently released a video of IFAW Elephant Expert, Dr. Cynthia Moss, describing elephant motherhood. - 14.05.2012. *Zookeepers Order Booze For Elephants, Zookeepers Drink Booze For Elephants - Here’s a funny story for your late afternoon enjoyment: Zookeepers in Pakistan regularly purchase alcohol for the zoo’s elephants for when the animals get a little keyed up during mating season. Or so they claimed. For twenty years. - 14.05.2012. *Wild elephant attacks man, crushes him to death - Dehra Dun, May 14 (PTI) A 35-year-old man was trampled to death by a wild elephant in Bapugram area in Rishikesh near here, police said today. - 14.05.2012. *Four held with elephant tusks - KATHMANDU: Police on Sunday arrested four people in Balaju with two elephant tusks. Police made the arrest while the four people — Krishna Thapa(21) and Ram Bahadur Tamang (34) of Balthali, Kavre, Ramesh Karki(34) of Puranogaun and Ramesh Timalsina of Dhungakharka, Kavre — were selling the pieces. The tusks are 11 inch and 3.5 inch in length and weigh 248 gramme and 66 gramme. - 14.05.2012. *Kiwi elephant researcher up to the tusk - Steamy swamps, crocodiles, snakes and giant bees with a hell of sting - PhD student Megan English has battled them all as she studied pygmy elephants. Recently back in this country after a 15-month stint tracking the animals on Borneo, the Victoria University researcher is now hunkering down for the year or so it will take her to write up her work. - 14.05.2012. *Elephant census in six states to begin on May 22 - A three-day National Elephant Census will begin on May 22 in Karnataka, Tamil Nadu, Kerala, Andhra Pradesh, Maharashtra and Goa, simultaneously. - The synchronised census, taken up once in five years, will be conducted throughout the country, following a directive issued by the Ministry of Environment and Forests. - 14.05.2012. *Child killed as elephants run amok at Kerala temple - Mother among 60 hurt in the melee near Thrissur. - Thiruvananthapuram: One child was killed and nearly 60 people injured, many of them seriously, when three elephants lined up for the aarattu (the holy bath of the presiding deity), ran amok at Koodalmanikkom temple near Thrissur. The aarattu is a ritual which marks the end of the 10-day annual festival at the temple. - 14.05.2012. *Baby dies in stampede as gun salute scares jumbos - A two-year-old child was killed and around 60 people were hurt in a stampede after three elephants ran amok at the aarattu rituals on the concluding day of the Irinjalakuda Koodalmanikam temple’s annual festival in Kerala on Sunday. - 14.05.2012. 13. Mai 2012 *Twee olifanten drachtig in Pairi Daiza - Twee vrouwtjesolifanten in Pairi Daiza in Brugelette, in de provincie Henegouwen, zijn drachtig. Dat meldt het dierenpark in een communiqué. De 7-jarige Ani zou haar eerste jong ter wereld brengen in maart 2013; de 12-jarige Sandri in november 2013. De toekomstige vader van beide jongen heet Po-Chin. - 13.05.2012. *Elephant processions, percussion orchestras mark Kerala festivals - Kavassery: Frenzied mass participation characterises annual temple festivals in Kerala that invariably include colourful processions of richly caparisoned elephants and panchavadyam (orchestra) by a combination of percussion instruments. - 13.05.2012. *Rhinos and elephants act as 'gardeners' of tropical forests - WASHINGTON: The progressive disappearance of seed-dispersing animals like elephants and rhinoceroses is putting the structural integrity and biodiversity of the tropical forest of southeast Asia at risk, researchers have warned. - 13.05.2012. *A life gone horribly wrong - Elephant had been having panic attacks. - In the months before she crushed her keeper to death, Mila the African elephant had been having panic attacks. Keeper Helen Schofield, a trained vet who lived on site at Franklin Zoo, would comfort the three- tonne animal by speaking with it through a safety wall until she went back to sleep. - 13.05.2012. *Gifted Sri Lankan Elephant Dies, Another Depressed - An elephant gifted to Pakistan has died after officials at an Islamabad Zoo drank the wine that was meant to be given to the animal, Pakistan media reports said. According to zookeeper Muhammad Bilal, who was sacked after the death of a female elephant “Saheli” on May 1, said that liquor is given to elephants in order to tame them. - 13.05.2012. 12. Mai 2012 *Tierschützer protestieren gegen Tiernummern im Zirkus - Proteststurm gegen Elefant im "Boos K'fé" geht weiter. - (L.E./vb) - Der Elefant, der am Donnerstag im Rahmen einer Geburtstagsfeier im „Boos K'fé“ am Biirgerkräiz bei Bridel auftrat, sorgt weiter für Empörung. Am Samstag protestierten Tierschützer gegen die Haltung von exotischen Tieren. Für ihre Demonstration hatten sie sich einen Zirkus ausgesucht, der zurzeit in Bridel gastiert. - 12.05.2012. *Nur die Elefanten fehlten am Festtag - Der Nürnberger Tiergarten feierte sein 100-jähriges Bestehen. - NÜRNBERG - Was tut man nicht alles für ein Stück Torte: Als Tiergarten Direktor Dag Encke den Geburtstagskuchen im Tigermuster feierlich anschneiden will, kreischen die Kinder schon laut nach einem Stück. „Wenn ihr singt, seid ihr die Ersten“, sagt Encke und prompt ertönt „Happy Birthday, lieber Tiergarten!“. - 12.05.2012. *Zoo caretakers get ‘tipsy’ on alcohol meant for elephants - New Delhi: The caretakers at an Islamabad zoo are under scanner for allegedly consuming liquor that was meant for elephants. They had demanded the alcohol that was to be given to the elephants so as to “calm them” during their mating season. It was also revealed that the elephants never consumed the alcohol. - 12.05.2012. *Elephant processions, percussion orchestras mark Kerala festivals - Kavassery (Kerala): Frenzied mass participation characterises annual temple festivals in Kerala that invariably include colourful processions of richly caparisoned elephants and panchavadyam (orchestra) by a combination of percussion instruments. - 12.05.2012. *Carcasses of three elephants recovered in Nilgiris district - Udhagamandalam: Carcasses of three elephants were found at three different places in Nilgiris district on Saturday, forest officials said. - 12.05.2012. *Elephant death forces Pimpri-Chinchwad civic body to look into animal care - The sad demise of elephant Chanchala, found abandoned in a nala, while undergoing treatment, may have finally woken up the Pimpri Chinchwad Municipal Corporation (PCMC) to take measures towards responsible animal care. - 12.05.2012. *Denver Zoo gives sneak peak of new elephant exhibit - Groucho, a 41-year-old Asian elephant, hardly seemed to mind as a crowd squealed with excitement as he ate his breakfast. Several hundred people were lined up for a sneak preview of the Denver Zoo's new 10-acre Toyota Elephant Passage exhibit Saturday morning. - 12.05.2012. *Elephants and rhinos act as 'gardeners' of forests - Washington: The progressive disappearance of seed-dispersing animals like elephants and rhinoceroses is putting the structural integrity and biodiversity of the tropical forest of South-East Asia at risk, researchers have warned. - 12.05.2012. *Elefanten stört der Baulärm nicht - Münster (ste) - Nur noch ein gutes Jahr soll es dauern, dann können die Elefanten des Allwetterzoos Münster ihr neues Domizil beziehen. Der Elefantenpark bietet dreimal soviel Platz wie das jetzige Gehege. Der Baustellenlärm, der bis dahin noch herrscht, stört die Dickhäuter nicht. - 12.05.2012. *'It was only a matter of time' - killer elephant's former owner - Mila the elephant most likely intended to kill her keeper at Franklin Zoo, says her former owner. Robin Ratcliffe, brother of Mila's former handler Tony Ratcliffe, said they warned officials that someone would get hurt if her transition to the zoo was not handled correctly. - 12.05.2012. *Injured elephant dies at rescue centre - PUNE: The injured female elephant, Chanchala, abandoned by its mahout in Nigdi, died at Manikdoh rescue centre in Junnar on Friday. The elephant had developed gangrene in one leg and had injured the other leg. - 12.05.2012. *WII to probe elephants’ mass poaching at Simlipal - The Wildlife Institute of India (WII) would now step in to investigate the recent mass poaching of elephants in Simlipal Tiger Reserve in Odisha. Going by the prima facie evidence, the charred remains of the jumbos unearthed have been found decomposed indicating they could be about a month old. - 12.05.2012. *Big family for Kelian the elephant - TAIPING: Flextronics Technology Penang Sdn Bhd has adopted a 22-month-old elephant, Kelian, under the Taiping Zoo and Night Safari sponsorship adoption programme. - The company handed over a RM10,000 cheque to the zoo, which would pay for Kelian's upkeep for one year. Taiping Municipal Council president Shahrom Abdul Malik, who received the cheque on behalf of the zoo, thanked the company for the sponsorship. - 12.05.2012. 11. Mai 2012 *Morrissey setzt sich für Elefanten-Opa ein - Der britische Sänger Morrissey hat ein Herz für Elefanten: Per Brief forderte er den philippinischen Präsidenten Benigno Aquino III. auf, einen einsamen alten Elefanten aus einem engen Regierungszoo in ein Schutzzentrum zu verlegen. - 11.05.2012. *Elefant als PR-Gag: Facebook-Gemeinde spricht von Tierquälerei - (vb/ham) – Es sollte eine "balinesische Nacht" als Geburtstagsfeier werden: Das "Boos K'fé" am Biirgerkräiz hatte am Donnerstag seinen achten Jahrestag gefeiert. Als Stargast war ein indischer Elefant aufgetreten. Über den Auftritt des Tiers zu PR-Zwecken entrüstet sich die Facebook-Gemeinde. - 11.05.2012. *Hannover: Elefantenbabys feiern zweiten Geburtstag - Zoo erlebte Babyboom im Jahr 2010. - Hannover (lni). Doppelte Freude im Zoo in Hannover: Gleich zwei Elefantenkinder haben am Freitag ihren zweiten Geburtstag gefeiert. Statt Torte bekamen Saphira und Nuka jede Menge Gras und Gemüse in Form einer großen Zwei ins Elefantengehege. - 11.05.2012. *Hunting elephants in South Dakota? - Last week, I told you a little about W.H. Over, a man whose namesake is a museum at the University of South Dakota in Vermillion. While one can imagine that a South Dakota museum has exhibitions about anthropological, historical and archaeological aspects of the cultures, animals and plants from the area, it may come as a surprise to hear that one of the exhibits features bones from an elephant skeleton. - 11.05.2012. *Kuki Gallmann: The Last Day of the Elephant Female - In a morning of pale sun after a night of light drizzle Patrol Fuku 1, who had been monitoring daily the elephant female we had treated, reported she had fallen in the night and could not get up. - 11.05.2012. *Elephant, calf found dead in Bandipur, BRT forest - A wild elephant and a calf were found dead at Bandipur National Park and Biligiri Ranganathswamy Tiger (BRT) Reserve Forest, in the district. The elephants are suspected to have died of gastroenteritis. - 11.05.2012. *Children's Books: Handle With Care - ‘Tua and the Elephant,’ by R. P. Harris. - “A  master mahout becomes one with his elephant,” we are told in this charming novel for middle-grade readers. “He is brother and sister, mother and father, and son and daughter to his elephant. He lives, eats and sleeps with his elephant. ..." - 11.05.2012. *Rhinoceros' & Elephants' Seed-Eating Habit Helps Biodiversity - Elephants and rhinoceroses are essential to keeping biodiversity levels high, new research suggests. In areas where these large seed-dispersing animals have disappeared, like the tropical forest of South-East Asia, researchers found that biodiversity dropped off. - 11.05.2012. *Wrong to present zoo with elephants - I UNDERSTAND that Johor Zoo will be receiving two new baby elephants from Kuala Gandah Elephant Sanctuary. It’s been barely a year since activists, through their hard work, saved baby Paloh and Jeli from misery, two elephants that had to endure tough times at Johor Zoo, especially Paloh who was shockingly bullied. - 11.05.2012. *Singer Morrissey asks P-Noy to free zoo elephant - MANILA, Philippines - Malacañang is studying the proposal of a British singer and animal rights advocate to transfer to a sanctuary a 38-year-old elephant confined in cramped conditions at the Manila Zoo. - 11.05.2012. *Injured, abandoned elephant shifted to Manikdoh rescue centre - PUNE: Injured elephant Chanchala who was abandoned by her mahout and had been lying in a nullah for over four days was shifted to the Manikdoh rescue centre, Junnar, by the forest department officials on Thursday. - 11.05.2012. *Injured elephant shifted to rehabilitation centre - A 40-year-old female elephant who was suffering from a fractured leg and found lying in pain near a nala in Pradhikaran area on Wednesday was shifted to the Manikdoh Rehabilitation Centre at Junnar on Thursday. The pachyderm was shifted by the Pimpri Chinchwad Municipal Corporation (PCMC) and the forest department. - 11.05.2012. *Elephant census to be done by May-end - MYSORE: The countrywide elephant census, which is taken every five years, will be done by May-end. Project Elephant field director Ajai Misra, chief conservator of forests, held a meeting of officials in this regard, here on Thursday. Misra said according to the last census (conducted in 2007), Karnataka had 4,000-6,000 elephants. - 11.05.2012. 10. Mai 2012 *Süßer Nachwuchs im Tierpark: 102 Kilo Elefanten-Glück! - Berlin – Zwei riesige Ohren, vier wacklige Beine und ein Rüsselchen. Macht zusammen Berlins süßesten Nachwuchs. 102 Kilo Elefantenglück im Tierpark! - 10.05.2012. *Morrissey setzt sich für philippinischen Zoo-Elefanten ein - Britischer Rockmusiker schreibt Brief an Präsident Aquino. - Vor einem Konzert in der philippinischen Hauptstadt Manila hat sich der britische Rockmusiker Morrissey für einen seit mehr als 30 Jahren eingesperrten Zoo-Elefanten stark gemacht. - 10.05.2012. *Elefanten 16 Stunden pro Tag gefesselt - Üble Tierquälerei in Nepal - Elefanten werden für Touristen gefügig gemacht. - Elefanten, die von der Regierung zur Patrouille eingesetzt werden, um Wilderer aufzustöbern? Das hört sich zunächst einmal positiv an. Doch das Schicksal der Elefanten im Chitwan-Nationalpark im Süden Nepals ist alles andere als leicht – es ist schlichtweg Tierquälerei. - 10.05.2012. *Zoo caretakers consume alcohol bought to 'calm down' elephants - ISLAMABAD: Elephant caretakers at Marghazar Zoo had claimed that they used alcohol to “calm down elephants during their mating season”, but the elephants never consumed any of the alcohol purchased. - 10.05.2012. *Handlers abandon injured elephant by the roadside - Pune: An elephant that has probably served its handlers well and earned them a pretty packet while it was healthy was abandoned on the roadside after it fell critically ill. It would have died had an animal activist not come to its rescue. - 10.05.2012. *Scharfe Kritik von Tierschützern: "Colonel Joe" bereits der dritte tote Zirkus-Elefant in diesem Jahr - Der Tod des Elefanten Colonel Joe im Münchner Zirkus Krone heizt die Debatte um ein Wildtierverbot an. Er ist in Deutschland bereits der dritte tote Zirkus-Elefant in diesem Jahr. - 10.05.2012. *The patter of really big feet at Taronga Zoo - TARONGA Zoo's elephant breeding program has had a breakthrough, with mum-to-be Tang Mo expecting the zoo's fourth baby elephant. Keepers spent two years trying to get Asian elephants Tang Mo and Gung to breed in an attempt to boost the endangered species. - 10.05.2012. *3 elephants die at Nagarahole - MYSORE: In less than two days, three female elephants have died of natural causes at Nagarahole national park. Two elephants, which were undergoing treatment, died on Wednesday. - 10.05.2012. *What drove Mila the elephant to kill? - The killing of a keeper by the elephant she loved was seen as a total betrayal of trust. In the elephant's eyes, however, the betrayal began long ago. Kirsty Johnston reports. In the months before she crushed her keeper to death, Mila the African elephant had been having panic attacks. - 10.05.2012. 9. Mai 2012 *Entdeckung: Kleinstes Mammut lebte auf Kreta - Auf Kreta lebten einst Mammuts in der Größe von Scharfen. Sie sind damit ein extremes Beispiel für die Entstehung von Zwergformen auf Inseln. Bisher wurden die gefundenen Überreste des Mammuts einem kleinen Elefanten zugeschrieben. - 09.05.2012. *The World’s First Bionic Elephants - Back in the fall, I wrote a short post about The Eyes of Thailand, a new documentary film about two elephants, Motala and Mosha, who were injured when they stepped on landmines. - 09.05.2012. *Tonya the elephant packs her trunk – and says goodbye to the zoo - How a pair of trunks spelled misery for elephant herd, and ended with an eviction. - The three-year-old Asian elephant has been banished, along with her mother Douanita, to keep the peace. Pregnant Douanita had been filmed on CCTV bashing herd members – including her adopted mother, Irma – with her trunk. - 09.05.2012. *Mini-mammoth was size of a baby elephant - The smallest-ever mammoth roamed Crete up to 3.5 million years ago, measuring some four feet (just over a metre) at the shoulder, the size of a baby elephant today, said a study published Wednesday. - 09.05.2012. *Two female elephants die in forest ranges - Two female elephants died of different dieases at Kudumbur and Kodagu-Mysore forest demarcation ranges of Nagarhole National Park, some 221 km from here, forest officials said today. - 09.05.2012. *Tang Mo and Gung: it's complicated - She likes him, he rejects her. - When he's finally ready to get it on with her she plays hard to get. It's a familiar story but fortunately for Taronga Zoo's elephant breeding program it had a happy ending, with mum-to-be Tang Mo now expecting the zoo's fourth baby elephant. - 09.05.2012. *Kleinstes Mammut lebte auf Kreta - Vermeintlicher Zwergelefant gehörte zur Gattung Mammuthus, fanden Forscher durch die Vermessung der Backenzähne heraus. - London. Auf Kreta lebte vor rund drei Millionen Jahren ein Mammut im Miniaturformat: Es war nur etwa 1,13 Meter hoch und damit das kleinste Mammut der Welt. - 09.05.2012. *Mini mammoth once roamed Crete - Evolution crafted pint-sized pachyderm on Mediterranean island. - Scientists can now add a 'dwarf mammoth' to the list of biological oxymorons that includes the jumbo shrimp and pygmy whale. Studies of fossils discovered last year on the island of Crete in the Mediterranean Sea reveal that an extinct species once thought to be a diminutive elephant was actually the smallest mammoth known to have existed — which, as an adult, stood no taller than a modern newborn elephant. - 09.05.2012. 8. Mai 2012 *Namibia: Wüstenelefanten muss man suchen - In Afrika leben nur noch zwei Populationen der Wüstenelefanten. Um sie in Namibia frei zwischen Trockenflüssen und Farmen zu sehen, brauchen Touristen Geduld. - Elefanten können so leise auftreten, dass man sie kaum bemerkt. So ging es einer Engländerin: Vertieft in ihr Buch saß sie auf der Terrasse vor ihrem Ferienhäuschen, als nur wenige Meter neben ihr eine ganze Herde Elefanten vorbeizog. - 08.05.2012. *Jungtier ist noch namenlos: Elefantenbulle im Berliner Tierpark geboren - Das erste von drei in diesem Jahr erwarteten Elefantenbabys in Zoo und Tierpark Berlin ist da: Am Dienstagmorgen hat im Tierpark die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Nova einen kleinen Bullen geboren. - 08.05.2012. *Erster Zoo war nicht in Schönbrunn - Lange bevor der Tiergarten Schönbrunn gegründet worden ist, sind in Wien schon exotische Tiere gehalten worden. In der Menagerie des Schlosses Kaiserebersdorf wurden bereits im 16. Jahrhundert Löwen, Bären und sogar ein Elefant gehalten. - 08.05.2012. *Begegnung mit Tierschützerin - Schauspieler Colin Firth ist ein "riesiger Fan" von Daphne Sheldrick, die in Afrika Elefanten rettet. - Idol: Colin Firth (51) war hin und weg, als er gestern Abend bei 'CBS' Daphne Sheldrick (77) traf. Der Hollywood-Star ('The King's Speech') sprach von seiner großen Bewunderung gegenüber der Tierschützerin, die sich in Kenia seit über 50 Jahren um elternlose Elefantenbabys kümmert. - 08.05.2012. *Olifanten Blijdorp overgeplaatst naar Tsjechië - ROTTERDAM - In Diergaarde Blijdorp zijn vandaag twee olifanten op transport gezet naar een Tjechische dierentuin. Olifant Douanita en haar dochter zijn te dominant en zorgen daardoor voor overlast in de groep. - 08.05.2012. *Two elephant calves caught - MACHANG, MALAYSIA - State wildlife director Rahmat Topani said the baby elephants, aged 5 and 3 years and weighing 700kg and 500kg respectively, were in a rubber smallholding after a 30-year-old female elephant, weighing about 2.5 tonnes, was caught by the rangers at 11.45am on Saturday. - 08.05.2012. *Odisha intensifies probe into jumbo killings - Bhubaneswar: Odisha Tuesday intensified a probe into the alleged killing of elephants in the state's Similipal National Park after the recovery of decomposed body parts, bones and skulls of four jumbos in the reserve, an official said. - 08.05.2012. *Loss of ‘Saheli’ - The 22 year old female elephant named “Saheli” gifted by government of Sri Lanka in 1991 died in Islamabad Zoo on 1st May 2012. The elephant was brought to Pakistan to be partnered with Kaavan, a male elephant. Average age of an elephant ranges from 60 to 70 years and sometimes it goes up to 90 to 100 years. Unfortunately, Saheli died at the age of 22 years as animal mortality ratio is quite high in Islamabad zoo. - 08.05.2012. *A doctor for elephants - Dang Nang Long, a resident of Jun Village of Lien Son Town in Vietnam’s central highlands province of Dak Lak is famous for curing elephants, even though he does not have any certifications in this field. - 08.05.2012. *Amanda's fight for sick elephant - DETAILS of the dramatic rescue of orphaned elephant Bona are emerging from Sumatra as a team of conservations led by Hervey Bay environmentalist Amanda French continue the battle to save the baby from malnourishment and sickness. - 08.05.2012. *Wildlife officials rescue injured baby elephant in Bundibugyo - A three-month elephant has been rescued in Kanala-Ntoroko Village in Semuliki National Game Park in Bundibugyo District. This comes barely a year after a two-month elephant was rescued from an island in Humukungu Fishing Village near Queen Elizabeth National Park. - 08.05.2012. 7. Mai 2012 *Veterinäre besuchen Elefanten bei Zirkus Busch - Elefanten, die mit Metallringen und Ketten gefesselt und nächtelang in engen Transportern eingepferscht sind - das prangert die Tierschutzorganisation PETA immer wieder an. Besonders Zirkus-Unternehmen würden die Tiere nicht ordentlich halten. - 07.05.2012. *Douanita verbannen naar Praag - Olifant Douanita is bezig aan haar laatste dag in Diergaarde Blijdorp. Dinsdag verhuist ze samen met haar dochter Tonya naar de dierentuin van de Tsjechische stad Praag. Douanita moet verhuizen omdat ze de andere olifanten in Blijdorp pestte. - 07.05.2012. *Sri Lanka to address elephant conservation - COLOMBO, Sri Lanka, May 7 (UPI) -- Amid increasing human-elephant conflicts ending in the deaths of many of the big animals, Sri Lanka says it is establishing a national conservation center. - 07.05.2012. *Intricately-carved Chinese elephant tusks that are biggest to ever go sale, set to fetch mammoth £250,000 at British auction - They were made during China’s Qing Dynasty between 1644 and 1912 for a high-ranking individual who would have had them to show off his status. - They are viewed by many now as a sign of animal cruelty, but centuries ago, owning a pair of intricately-carved elephant tusks were seen as mark of honour. Now the biggest pair of tusks ever to come on the open market are expected to sell for £250,000, according to expert predictions. - 07.05.2012. *Orissa: 4 elephants found dead - BHUBANESWAR: Hunters struck in Similipal yet again where at least four elephants have been found killed. Park officials detected decomposed remains of one and burnt carcasses of three other jumbos on Sunday. - 07.05.2012. *Elephant advocate: Ivory sale an ongoing threat - Dame Daphne Sheldrick is on a mission to save elephants. - CBS News correspondent Bob Simon and "60 Minutes" introduced the world to her and her remarkable elephant nursery in 2006 and again in 2009. Since then, Africa's elephants have become even more threatened. There are about half a million left, compared to 1.3 million 30 years ago. - 07.05.2012. *Elephants need to move before it's too late - TORONTO - What seems to be missing in the hullabaloo over the three remaining elephants in the Toronto Zoo is what’s best for the animals themselves. Beyond dispute is that Toronto is not an environment conducive to maintaining contented elephants. Perhaps it’s even lethal. - 07.05.2012. *Zimbabwe rangers kill marauding elephants - Zimbabwe wildlife authorities say rangers shot and killed two marauding elephants after a man was trampled and gored to death in the country's northeast. - 07.05.2012. *Jumbos poisoned at Simlipal; carcasses found in core area - Jumbo massacre has recurred in Maoist-ridden Simlipal Tiger Reserve (STR) in Odisha with four charred carcasses of elephants being exhumed from the core area of the reserve. A series of jumbo killings were reported in 2010. - 07.05.2012. *Poachers at it again, kill 5 more elephants at Similipal reserve - Two years after poisoning 14 elephants inside Similipal Tiger Reserve, poachers have struck again. In the last 20 days, they have killed five more elephants, including a calf, by poisoning the salt lick — a mineral deposit where animals can obtain essential mineral nutrients. - 07.05.2012. 6. Mai 2012 *Circus-Krone-Elefant Colonel Joe gestorben – PETA fordert Elefantenverbot für Zirkusbetriebe - Gerlingen, 06.05.2012: Wie PETA Deutschland e.V. jetzt aus Zirkuskreisen erfuhr, ist der Elefantenbulle Colonel Joe vom Circus Krone am vergangenen Mittwoch im Alter von 47 Jahren gestorben. - 06.05.2012. *Tierpark Hellabrunn: So feiern Elefanten Geburtstag! - Am 6. Mai 2011 um 21.16 Uhr erblickte der 95 cm große und 117 Kilo schwere Elefant ‘Ludwig’ (Wiggerl’) vom Tierpark Hellabrunn das Licht der Welt! Seine tierische Geburtstagstorte aus Karotten, Honigmelonen, Bananen und Semmeln verspeiste der kleine Elefant im Handumdrehen. Ob er weiß, daß er ein Jahr alt geworden ist? - 06.05.2012. *Hellabrunn-Liebling "Ludwig" feiert Geburtstag - Elefantenbaby: Geburtstagstorte für den Hellabrunn-Liebling: Eine Extraportion Karotten, Honigmelonen, Bananen und Semmeln hat der Elefantenbulle "Ludwig" zu seinem ersten Geburtstag am Sonntag im Münchner Tierpark bekommen. - 06.05.2012. *Spirit of sisterhood not just for humans - In animals as diverse as African elephants and barnyard mice, blue monkeys of Kenya and feral horses of New Zealand, longlasting and mutually beneficial relationships between females turn out to be the basic unit of social life, the force that not only binds existing groups together but explains why their ancestors formed herds in the first place. - 06.05.2012. *Bio fence to halt wild elephants - A bio fence is to be introduced by the Hector Kobbakaduwa Agrarian Research and Training Institute (HARTI) and a non governmental organization in Kahatagasdigiliya, Rathmalgahawewa area as an alternative to the electric fencing, which halts wild elephants from entering the villages. - 06.05.2012. *Tamil Nadu: Elephant herd rumour tied to boys drowning? - SALEM: Tragedy struck Maniyarkundam on Saturday, as panic over the rumours of the sighting of an elephant herd led to the death of two children who were found drowned in a well. - 06.05.2012. *Elephant calf dies - Salem,May 6 (PTI) A female elephant, part of a herd that killed three persons recently at Tiruvannamalai, 100 km from here, today delivered a calf but the baby died as its mother ran in panic with the umbilical cord intact after villagers burst crackers, forest officials said. - 06.05.2012. *Do elephants and whales predict tsunamis? - The agitated bull elephant with tusks was seemingly leading me and my family to safety away from the sea and a possible tsunami. It was 7.20 a.m, several hours before a tsunami alert was issued at 2.30 p.m. on April 11, 2012 by the Pacific Tsunami Warning Center. I was on a game drive with my family as guests of Mahoora who operate luxury tented safaris. - 06.05.2012. 5. Mai 2012 *Zimbabwe rangers kill marauding elephants - HARARE, Zimbabwe (AP) -- Zimbabwe wildlife authorities say rangers shot and killed two marauding elephants after a man was trampled and gored to death in the country's northeast. - 05.05.2012. *Elephant plays tunes on harmonica U.S. zoo - WASHINGTON (AP) -- An elephant named Shanthi at the U.S. national zoo plays a harmonica with her trunk and appears to love doing it. Video released Wednesday by the zoo in Washington shows the 36-year-old Asian elephant has a harmonica attached to her stall and plays tunes even when no humans are within view. - 05.05.2012. *Spain's king declared unwelcome by northern town - MADRID (AP) — A northeastern town has declared the king of Spain an unwelcome person, dealing another blow to the 74-year-old monarch who has faced scalding criticism for going on an elephant hunting trip during a severe financial crisis. - 05.05.2012. *Circus Krone: Elefantenbulle Colonel Joe ist gestorben - München – Er war ein gefeierter Star der Manege, galt als größter Elefant der Welt: Jetzt ist Colonel Joe vom berühmten Circus Krone mit knapp 60 gestorben! - 05.05.2012. *Lanka mulls elephant conservation centre - Sri Lanka will set up a centre to address human-elephant conflicts in the country, Deputy Economic Minister Lakshman Yapa Abeywaradana said yesterday. - 05.05.2012. *Trunk calls in Thailand - AFTER a month travelling through Thailand with my two boys, aged five and eight, in tow, it is not the temples, the markets or the hustle and bustle of local transport that most sticks in our minds. - 05.05.2012. 4. Mai 2012 *Elefantenbulle Colonel Joe bei Circus Krone gestorben - Wie das Münchner Zirkusunternehmen Circus Krone heute über Facebook mitgeteilt hat, ist der Elefantenbulle Colonel Joe tot. Damit sind allein in diesem Jahr bereits drei gesundheitlich angeschlagene Zirkuselefanten gestorben. - 04.05.2012. *Circus Krone trauert um Elefant Colonel Joe - Tierschutzorganisationen fordern Haltungsverbot für exotische Tiere im Zirkus. - München (dapd). Der Circus Krone trauert um den Elefantenbullen Colonel Joe - es ist der dritte tote Dickhäuter in einem deutschen Zirkus seit Jahresanfang. "Du hast Kinder erfreut mit deiner Kunst und deiner Pracht, du warst die Seele unserer Elefantenherde", sagte die Geschäftsführerin des Münchner Circus Krone, Christel Sembach-Krone, am Freitag. - 04.05.2012. *Elefant Chumpol nach Kämpfen an Verletzungen gestorben - Tierschützer kritisieren Haltung in Zoos. - Köln (dapd). Die Elefantenkuh Chumpol ist im Kölner Zoo an den Folgen eines Kampfes mit ihrer Herde gestorben. Die Obduktion habe ergeben, dass das Tier ein ausgekugeltes Hüftgelenk und schwere Muskelschäden davongetragen habe, teilte der Zoo mit. - 04.05.2012. *Grievously injured elephant fighting for life - GUWAHATI, May 4 – In what exemplifies callousness and insensitivity of the Forest Department, a grievously-injured adult female elephant which collapsed near a house at village Nahorsola in Karbi Anglog district in the wee hours on Tuesday, was left unattended for a long time. - 04.05.2012. *Hat der Elefant wirklich Angst vor der Maus? - Ist es tatsächlich wahr, dass sich das grösste Landtier vor einer mickrigen Maus fürchtet? Wer kennt die Antwort und beseitigt oder bestätigt das Gerücht um die feigen Rüsseltiere? - 04.05.2012. *Korea Celebrates Birthday of Baby Elephants from Sri Lanka - Happy birthday to Gajaba and Sugala. Friday marks the 8th birthday of the two baby elephants that Sri Lanka donated to the city of Seoul two years ago. - 04.05.2012. 3. Mai 2012 *Kölner Zoo: Elefant in den Tod getrieben - In der Herde im Kölner Zoo soll es Streit gegeben haben. - Köln. Drama im Elefantengehege des Kölner Zoos: Tierpfleger haben die Elefantenkuh Chumpol am Mittwoch tot in einem Becken im Gehege gefunden. - 03.05.2012. *1,500 Mwatate elephants driven back to the park - THE Kenya Wildlife Services has managed to drive back more than 1,500 stray elephants that have been terrorising villagers in Mwatate district. For the last one month,residents of Godoma, Mwashoti, Mwatika and other adjacent villages have been living in fear following the elephant invasion which also caused crop destruction in local farms. - 03.05.2012. *Natürliche Tragödie: Zoodirektor Pagel erklärt, warum Elefant Chumpol starb - Köln – Die Stimmung im Kölner Zoo ist gedrückt. Mitarbeiter und Besucher trauern um die Elefantenkuh Chumpol, die im Wasserbecken starb. Tragisch, aber es ist eine natürliche Tragödie. - 03.05.2012. *Kölner Zoo: Chumpol starb an einem Schock - Am Mittwoch war die Elefantendame Chumpol im Kölner Zoo verstorben. Inzwischen liegt das Ergebnis der vierstündigen Obduktion vor. Posttraumatischer Schock führte zu einem Herz-Kreislauf-Versagen. Die Elefantenkuh war doch älter als zuvor immer angenommen. - 03.05.2012. *Elephant move on hold until at least next month - TORONTO - The Toronto Zoo’s elephants likely won’t be packing their trunks until at least June. But Councillors Giorgio Mammoliti, Michelle Berardinetti, Toronto Zoo CEO John Tracogna and the zoo’s head veterinarian will be heading south to visit the PAWS animal sanctuary in California where the three elephants are supposed to be moved. - 03.05.2012. *Proposed legislation would ban elephant bullhooks - TORONTO - Zoocheck has thrown its support behind proposed provincial legislation that would ban the use of bullhooks and other “weapons” on elephants in Ontario. - 03.05.2012. *Elephant runs amok injuring 12 at India temple festival - A dozen people were injured when an elephant went on a rampage during the Hindu festival of Poornam. The festival is marked by a procession of elephants through Thrissur, ending at the Vadakkunnathan temple. - 03.05.2012. *Female elephant dies of - Erode, May 3 (PTI) A 15-year-old female elephant was found dead in the Tamil Nadu-Karnataka border at Burgur forest area today. - 03.05.2012. *Elephant Saheli’s death, urgent inquiry ordered - Islamabad—Chairman Prime Minister’s Task Fore on Islamabad Faisal Sakhi Butt Wednesday ordered immediate inquiry into the mysterious death of female elephant at Margazar Zoo on Tuesday. “A probe report should immediately be submitted. Strict action would be taken against the officials whose negligence proved behind animals’ death. We cannot see the animals dying owing to workers’ negligence,” the Task Force head said during a visit to the Zoo. - 03.05.2012. *Elephant death: Zookeeper's funeral today - A funeral for the zookeeper killed by an elephant at Franklin Zoo will be held today. Helen Schofield was crushed to death on April 25 by Mila, a former circus elephant. Dr Schofield, Franklin Zoo's owner and director, had nursed the animal for two years in the hope of getting her into an overseas sanctuary. - 03.05.2012. *Tourists caught up in elephant fight - A SAFARI group had front row seats at nature’s own heavyweight battle — as two male elephants fought just yards from their cars. - Terrifed tourists at the Amboseli National Park, Kenya cowered in their vehicles while the African bull elephants locked tusks in a ferocious battle lasting over an hour. - 03.05.2012. 2. Mai 2012 *Elefant von Herdenmitgliedern getötet? - Im Kölner Zoo ist eine Elefantenkuh offenbar nach einer Auseinandersetzung im Elefantengehege getötet worden. Der Zoo vermutet, dass die thailändische Elefantendame "Chumpol" von anderen Herdenmitgliedern angegriffen wurde. - 02.05.2012. *Elefant löst Polizeieinsatz in Lindau aus - Tier wurde "Gassi" geführt. - Lindau (dapd). Ein Elefant hat am Dienstag in Lindau am Bodensee einen Polizeieinsatz ausgelöst. - 02.05.2012. *Eerste inseminatie Afrikaanse olifant Beekse Bergen - Wist je al dat…? In Safaripark Beekse Bergen vorige week maandag voor de eerste keer in Nederland een vrouwtjesolifant kunstmatig is geinsemineerd? De ingreep vond plaats bij de 27-jarige Sabi. - 02.05.2012. *Douanita moet Blijdorp verlaten - ROTTERDAM - Na een verblijf van 24 jaar in Diergaarde Blijdorp gaat olifant Douanita (Donnie voor verzorgers) Rotterdam verlaten. Met haar jong Tonya vertrekt zij naar de dierentuin van Praag. 'Iedereen binnen de Diergaarde vindt het vreselijk', vertelt een verzorger. 'Maar het is voor haar eigen bestwil'. - 02.05.2012. *Zoo's elephant move 'futile:' Lindsay Luby - TORONTO - Zoo board member Councillor Gloria Lindsay Luby is stomping all over the impending move of the Toronto Zoo’s three elephants. “This whole exercise we are going through has cost us time and money, staff time, the board’s time,” Lindsay Luby said Wednesday. - 02.05.2012. *Video shows elephant playing harmonica at Washington zoo - WASHINGTON (AP) — An elephant named Shanthi at the U.S. national zoo plays a harmonica with her trunk and appears to love doing it. - Video. - 02.05.2012. *Pooram! Pooram! Elephants steal the show, as always, in Kerala's festival of festivals - THRISSUR, KERALA // The phalanx of elephants emerged from the shadow of the trees yesterday morning and ambled towards the crowd that rushed to meet them. Adorned with gold armour and each attended by a cabal of handlers holding ornate parasols and waving fans, the giant animals took up formation side-by-side. - 02.05.2012. *Two elephants coming to live in midcoast Maine - HOPE, Maine — Two retired circus elephants are ready to move to Maine after the federal government gave its approval. Hope Elephants, a nonprofit group, plans to bring the animals to a new rehabilitation center built in town by this fall. The group already received town approval and the state approved the elephants' move in September, according to Justin McAnaney, director of operations. - 02.05.2012. *WWF Indonesia Calls For Probe Into Elephant Death - Environmental organization WWF called on the government Wednesday to investigate the death of a critically endangered Sumatran elephant allegedly poisoned at an Indonesian oil palm plantation. - 02.05.2012. *Elephant Walk - Adults and children watch as elephants and horses with the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus show paraded to the Times Union Center on Tuesday, May 1, 2012 in Albany, NY. The circus will be at the Times Union Center from May 2nd through May 6th. (Paul Buckowski / Times Union). - Fotogalerie. - 02.05.2012. *Female elephant dies at Murgahazar Zoo - ISLAMABAD - The only zoo of the federal capital, Murgahazar Zoo, faced a major blow on Tuesday when its most valued female elephant ‘Saheli’ expired, apparently due to the carelessness of the Capital Development Authority’s (CDA) staff. However, exact cause of its death will be ascertained after the postmortem report of the animal. - 02.05.2012. *Zoo staff under radar after elephant dies ‘mysteriously’ - ISLAMABAD: Performances of mahouts and veterinary staff of the Capital Development Authority were questioned after the death of a 20-year-old female elephant at Margazar Zoo on Tuesday. - 02.05.2012. *Mila the elephant 'was a softy' - A Palmerston North woman says the death of a vet crushed by a former circus elephant could have been avoided. But New Zealand SPCA executive director Bob Kerridge said the woman who lost her life, Helen Schofield, was professional, experienced and trained to handle the elephant. - 02.05.2012. *Residents likely killed elephant in Aceh Jaya - A wild elephant suffered for several hours before it died after it was reportedly poisoned on a palm oil plantation in Krueng Layeun village, Aceh Jaya, Aceh, on Monday, a witness says. “We watched the elephant staggering as it walked before it collapsed,” Muktar, a forest ranger, said. - 02.05.2012. *Sumatran Elephant Found Poisoned in Indonesia - Banda Aceh, Indonesia. A ranger says an endangered Sumatran elephant has died in a palm oil plantation in western Indonesia, apparently after being poisoned by villagers trying to protect their crops. - 02.05.2012. 1. Mai 2012 *Kenya: Stiffer Sentences Will Help Save the Elephant - Two months ago ivory poachers caught in West Laikipia in the act of hacking out the tusks of a newly killed elephant were found guilty and fined Sh15,000. This happened in the same court that sentenced a livestock thief to seven years imprisonment for the crime of stealing one sheep. And it happened all on the same day. - 01.05.2012. *Tonight's Dateline: The Last Elephant? - The illegal ivory trade is worth millions, but at the cost of thousands of elephants' lives in Africa. Dateline goes undercover to investigate. - 01.05.2012. *‘Eyes of Thailand’ See Elephants on Prosthetic Legs (PHOTOS) - World's largest landmine survivors walk again with human help and ingenuity. - On April 4, people around the world rolled up their pant legs in recognition of the International Day for Mine Awareness, a nod to thousands of victims who fall prey annually to buried explosive devices that litter current and former war zones around the world. - 01.05.2012. *Wild elephants unleash havoc - Elephant attacks are now becoming routine in Kumbramane. On Saturday evening two elephants attacked plantations and destroyed crop worth lakhs of rupees, unleashing a sense of fear in the region. - 01.05.2012. *Elephant Poaching Witnessing 'Significant Escalation,' Says Wildlife Charity - A staggering 35,000 elephants were slaughtered in 2011, according to the wildlife and endangered species charity Tusk Trust. - 01.05.2012. *Orissa: Elephant Census to begin from June 1 - BARIPADA: Forest officials are all set for this year’s elephant census. It will be conducted simultaneously in Balasore and Mayurbhanj districts besides West Bengal, Chhattisgarh and Jharkhand between June 1 and June 3. The synchronised census has been aimed at averting the overlap since pachyderms migrate across boundaries in search of fodder and water. - 01.05.2012. *Shriners’ elephants welcome in Cambridge - Gandhi was quoted. Bob Barker was showcased. And two circus elephants had a Monday night to remember at Cambridge City Council. “Everybody likes a circus,” said councillor Frank Monteiro, before the general committee voted 6-3 in favour of allowing the Shriners Circus, featuring a pair of pachyderms, to set up in a tent outside the Grand River Flea Market from June 22-24. - 01.05.2012. *Veterinary doctors examine elephants participating in Thrissur festival - Thrissur (Kerala), May 1 (ANI): Veterinary doctors are examining elephants that are likely to take part in the traditional festival of Thrissur Pooram in Kerala. During the festival, over 100 caparisoned elephants will pass through the town. - 01.05.2012. *Walkom: Toronto’s elephants part of larger battle over animals - The fight over the future of three Toronto elephants is part of a much larger political battle. It is one that has played out in Parliament over animal cruelty laws. It also plays out regularly, although often below the radar, whenever humane society inspectors raid a farm in rural Ontario. - 01.05.2012. *Drug-riddled elephant rumbles through Cork - The Irish Sun is reporting that Internet sensation Baby the Elephant was heavily drugged the day she went on a rampage in Cork. - 01.05.2012. *Holding back elephants with electric fences - VietNamNet Bridge – The Dong Nai provincial Natural Reserve is installing an electric system to prevent elephants from entering residential quarters to damage farm crops. However, analysts believe that this should not be a long term solution. - 01.05.2012. *Cost of moving elephant could reach $500k - The cost of moving an Auckland elephant which crushed its keeper to death to a Californian sanctuary could reach half a million dollars but is the best option, the SPCA says. - 01.05.2012.